


rush

by kissoflife



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Also somewhat fluffy bc I'm a mush, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoflife/pseuds/kissoflife
Summary: “Nii-san…? What are you doing?”“Oh, just finishin’ what you started, sweetheart."Hiiro thought it was a good idea to rile Rinne up right before a live - now he has to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro & Amagi Rinne, Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 30
Kudos: 87





	rush

**Author's Note:**

> wow. i'm honestly speechless? y'all got me SHOOK. i never expected to get SO much feedback on my first amagicest fic?? everyone was so nice?? i know it sounds stupid, but it honestly kinda touched me, lmao... thank you... really,,,
> 
> really hoping you're gonna enjoy this fic, too! i edited it sooo many times and i'm still somewhat unsatisfied, but eh, have fun reading!!

“Nii-san…? What are you doing?”

“Oh, just finishin’ what you started, sweetheart.”

Hiiro still looks a little sceptical, but doesn’t complain otherwise when Rinne pushes him into the next best room – which turns out to be ALKALOID’s changing room. It’s empty, luckily, which makes things a lot easier.

Rinne is pretty sure that all the members of their units, ALKALOID and Crazy:B, are well aware of the nature of their… _relationship_ , even though they do try to keep it a secret.

In fact, Rinne even prides himself on not making his rotten adoration for his brother too obvious. Yeah, he sometimes may get a little too touchy with Hiiro in front of the others, especially after a few drinks too many, but that’s just how he _is_ and everyone knows it, too. He pretty much slaps everyone on the ass, so it shouldn’t be that suspicious.

Hiiro, on the other hand… He has always been readable like an open book, honest to a fault. He may not say it out loud, but the way he looks at Rinne speaks volumes, the hearts in his eyes more than obvious.

It’s cute, though, so Rinne doesn’t mind too much, even though he probably should. City life is different, after all. It’s not like their hometown, where intimate relationships between family members are nothing special. The world away from their little forest, the “real world” is vastly different and he really doesn’t want to know what would happen if the wrong people were to find out about their relationship…

But he can worry about that another time.

Because now he has far better things he could be doing.

Like Hiiro.

Who’s looking at him with his huge, round eyes, blinking innocently.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he scolds playfully and locks the door behind him, the clicking sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. “It’s yer own fault, y’know. Riling Onii-chan up like _that_ right before a live.”

It’s the truth. For once Rinne actually did not have any dirty thoughts and really was preparing for their joined gig, but then Hiiro just had to come up and give him a kiss.

“A small good luck kiss,” he’d called it, but there was nothing small about that kiss or the way Hiiro used just the smallest hint of tongue to drive him crazy. And Rinne is nothing but a weak (horny) man, especially when it comes to his little brother.

So there is no way he wouldn’t want more after being kissed like that.

Hiiro gulps when Rinne takes a step towards him, his Adams apple dancing in his throat. “Our live show starts in 20 minutes, we shouldn’t-“

“Aw, c’mon, don’t play hard to get now, cutie~,” Rinne coos and comes even closer, his eyes getting hooded. “I know you want it.”

He really does. Hiiro might be acting like a tease, but Rinne can see his pupils dilating with every step he takes in his direction, betraying his true feelings.

What a naughty little thing.

But still he plays coy, backing up until his back hits the nearest wall.

It’s kinda hot, he has to admit, this cat and mouse game of theirs and Hiiro acting like he doesn’t want it as badly as Rinne does. He probably wants it even more; Hiiro was the one to initiate the contact and kiss him first, after all.

He may not look like it, but Hiiro is one horny little bastard and Rinne loves every second of it. It’s something they definitely have in common.

Rinne stops before him, gripping his narrow hips and pulling him to his chest. “Got ya! Nowhere to run now, eh~?” he sings with a dark glint in his eyes, one of his hands coming up to touch Hiiro’s chin. His mouth falls open a little at this touch, so Rinne takes the chance to swipe his thumb over his plump bottom lip, tugging on it lightly.

“Mh, what a pretty little thing I caught myself…” Rinne leans closer, the right corner of his mouth curving up into a smirk. “What should I do with you now, I wonder…?”

Hiiro lets out a shuddering breath as Rinne’s lips touch his neck and closes his eyes. “We have to hurry,” he murmurs, finally giving up on his act, and clutches at Rinne’s red hair, pulling him even closer.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rinne bites the underside of Hiiro’s jaw, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. “I know, cutie pie, don’t sweat it. We’ll make it quick.”

As much as he would love to keep this slow, torturous pace until Hiiro was a moaning mess, begging for more, he was right. Time is running short, so they have to make due with a quickie.

What a shame, Hiiro really does look best after being teased with tongue and fingers for _hours_ ; face flushed a deep red and ruddy cheeks streaked with tears, because he wants his brother so badly he can’t take it anymore and-

Fuck, just the thought alone makes Rinne’s pants feel tighter.

But it’s fine, they have plenty of time after the live to go for a second round and get rid of all the remaining adrenaline.

“Turn around for me, will ya?” he asks and pats down his pockets until he finds what he was looking for: a small bottle of lube.

Initially Rinne has been planning on getting lucky after their live, but of course he wouldn’t say no to a good fuck right before a performance, either. Now that he thinks of it… They have never done it before a live, so it’s actually kinda exciting… To be seeing Hiiro sing and dance on a big stage, in front of thousands of people, after being freshly fucked…

Arousal stirs deep in Rinne’s guts at this image, his dick hardening.

… Shit, yeah, that’s _very_ exciting indeed…

Hiiro, like the good little brother that he is, does what he’s been told and turns around, putting his hands on the wall right in front of him. His arms shake a little bit, Rinne notices.

Anticipation? Nervousness? Excitement?

A mixture of all of the above, probably.

“God, you are SO cute,” he sighs, almost dreamily, and puts his mouth on Hiiro’s ear. “You’re really driving your Onii-chan wild, y’know that?”

Hiiro can only moan when Rinne bites his earlobe, tugging on the piercing with his teeth before pulling his pants and underwear down his legs.

“Tell me if it hurts, yeah?” Rinne murmurs and starts coating his fingers with lube. “We don’t have that much time left, so I have to prepare ya quick and dirty.”

“It’s fine,” Hiiro replies breathlessly when Rinne’s fingers enter him. He leans his forehead on the wall and closes his eyes. “I like it quick and dirty.”

Rinne’s heart skips a beat. “Fuck,” he exclaims in a whisper, putting his chin on Hiiro’s shoulder. “What has happened to my sweet, innocent little bro? I’m a horrible influence on ya, aren’t I?”

“N-No,” Hiiro says, a small moan escaping his throat when Rinne starts scissoring his fingers. “I think Nii-san’s the, _ah_ , best.”

Something warm settles in Rinne’s chest at hearing this. He knows he’s not just saying this in the heat of the moment, Hiiro really does think the world of him. Unjustified, some might say, and Rinne actually has to agree with them.

He really is nothing but a lousy bastard, no matter what Hiiro thinks.

“Nah,” he says, nuzzling Hiiro’s neck and effectively hiding his face this way. “Ya just give me too much credit is all. You always have.”

“Is Nii-san getting shy?” Hiiro leans his cheek on Rinne’s head, a teasing tone in his voice. “I like this side, it’s surprisingly cute.”

Rinne huffs a small embarrassed laugh. “Shaddup,” he orders and turns his head to bite at Hiiro’s bottom lip. “Don’t get sassy with me now.”

Hiiro’s lips twitch into a fond smile. He rubs their noses together, almost killing Rinne with how fuckin’ cute he is, and kisses him. Rinne takes this chance to thoroughly distract him, licking behind his teeth and sucking on his tongue. Once he can feel Hiiro trembling he sneakily slips in a third finger and crooks them upwards, touching a spot deep inside Hiiro that makes him whimper.

He keeps finger-fucking him a few seconds longer, the sweet sounds Hiiro’s making like music in his ears, before withdrawing his fingers. Hiiro lets out a disappointed whine at the loss, his ass pressing back into Rinne’s hand, asking for more.

Rinne gives it a gentle slap, admiring the way the pale skin instantly reddens, and starts coating his cock with the lube. “Look at ya, so impatient~. You really want Onii-chan’s dick deep inside ya, don’t you?”

“Y-Yeah,” Hiiro sighs, long and wistful. “Nii-san, _please_.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got ya.” Rinne digs his nails into Hiiro’s hip while he uses his other hand to rub the tip of his dick against his twitching hole, teasing him until Hiiro lets out a frustrated sound.

“ _Nii-san_ …!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Rinne kisses his pouting lips, smirking. “You’re just so cute, I can’t help myself,” he breathes and with this he finally starts pushing inside.

It feels amazing, like it always does. Tight. Warm. Just… perfect, like Hiiro was made for this, made for _him_.

“Look at ya,” Rinne coos, slowly bottoming out until he’s balls deep inside him, his chest pressed to Hiiro’s back. “You’re taking my cock so well, I’m proud of you.”

Hiiro’s only response is a high pitched whine, but Rinne can see the blush dusting his cheeks darkening, revealing how much he gets off on his brother’s praise.

Rinne presses a kiss behind his right ear, a spot where he knows Hiiro is especially sensitive, and takes hold of his shirt with his free hand. “C’mon, don’t be shy,” he urges and lifts the piece of clothing that is hiding most of Hiiro’s body from his view. “Lemme see you, cutie.”

Hiiro takes the hem of his shirt between his teeth and now Rinne can finally see him; his muscular stomach, the splotchy red of his blush slowly wandering down from his shoulders to his pecs and God- he really is the most precious little thing Rinne has ever laid eyes on, isn’t he?

That’s why Rinne doesn’t start out slowly, _can’t_ start out slowly, and begins fucking him with a brutal pace instead. Hiiro lets out a surprised yelp, almost letting go of the shirt still between his teeth, but he recovers quickly and eagerly pushes back against him.

Together they create a fast, unrelenting rhythm, the sound of their flesh slapping together filling the room. Rinne grips Hiiro’s hip harder, wanting to leave some bruises behind, while his other hand fondles his chest, pinching and tugging on his cute little nipples until they’re swollen and red.

Hiiro’s shaking gets worse, moaning with every harsh snap of Rinne’s hips.

“You like that?” he breathes into Hiiro’s ear, rubbing his right nipple with the pad of his thumb. “Your big brother feeling you up? Being _inside_ you?”

Hiiro just nods, a trail of drool escaping the corner of his mouth.

Rinne bites his lip. “You make Onii-chan feel so, _so_ good,” he whispers, his mouth moving over the warm skin of his cheek. He pushes himself deeper inside him and stays there, rolling his hips slowly. “Such a good boy, so perfect for me…”

Hiiro turns his head, pressing their faces together. “Nii-san, please,” he begs, the shirt falling from his mouth. He makes an annoyed sound and balls it in his fist instead; he wants to be looked at almost as much as Rinne enjoys watching him. “Please, touch me…”

“How can I say no when you’re asking me so sweetly?” Rinne gently nips at his nose, giving his nipple one last pinch before his fingers continue their journey downwards, over the quivering muscles in his abdomen until they reach Hiiro’s dick; fully hard and already a little wet at the tip.

“Look at this, you really love it when I’m fucking you, don’t ya?” he says excitedly, rubbing the tip with his thumb and collecting the wetness there. “You’re this hard, without me even touching you. Amazing~”

It really is. Rinne doesn’t know a lot of guys who can actually cum just from getting fucked in the ass, but Hiiro? He definitely can, a reason more why he is one of the best lays Rinne’s ever had.

He almost doesn’t want to touch him, just to see Hiiro actually come from his dick alone, but at the same time he is also selfish and wants to put his hands all over him. Besides, Hiiro did ask very nicely, so it would be rude to deny him, wouldn’t it?

Rinne gives his dick a squeeze and lifts his hand to Hiiro’s face, meaning to show him the signs of his arousal. But Hiiro doesn’t look at it, though, instead sucking Rinne’s thumb into his mouth and biting it gently, lapping up the precum

Rinne lets out a surprised groan, rubbing his finger on Hiiro’s eager tongue, and puts another one inside. It feels a bit like he’s fucking his brother from both sides this way; a thought that makes him pick up the pace again, the movements of his hips getting more and more desperate.

He withdraws his fingers with a loud pop, gliding them over Hiiro’s torso and leaving behind a glittering trail of spit, before he takes his dick into his fist and starts jerking him off.

Hiiro’s trembling gets even more violent, so much that Rinne actually presses himself closer to him, afraid of Hiiro losing his balance. “I’ve got ya,” he breathes into his ear, again and again. “I’ve got ya, don’t worry, baby.”

Hiiro’s moans get louder by the second, sounding more and more urgent, until he finally lets out one long, shuddering breath and goes rigid, his cum splattering Rinne’s fist in thick spurts.

Rinne curses, fucking more desperately into Hiiro and his tight heat, even tighter now that his whole body is shaking from the force of his orgasm.

“Shit,” he says, panting harshly into Hiiro’s ear. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, lemme pull out. Where do you want it, cutie, on your-“

“No, wait!” Hiiro interrupts quickly, taking his wrist in a tight grip. He squeezes around his dick, as if to keep it there. “Inside. I want Nii-san to come inside, so I can still feel it when we’re on stage…”

“F-Fuck!” Rinne curses again, taking Hiiro’s chin between his dirty fingers and turning it to the side to see his face, leaving behind a trail of cum on his heated skin. His face is still red, especially his cheeks, and his bangs clammy with sweat. There is a fat drop of cum near the corner of his lips, so Hiiro licks it away, making Rinne almost lose his mind.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, little brother, do you know that?”

Hiiro just kisses him, so sweetly and at odds with the harsh pace Rinne is still fucking him with that this actually takes him over the edge; Rinne moans into his mouth, pushing in as deep as he can, and fills Hiiro with his cum.

Afterwards they just stand there for a few seconds and try to catch their breath, Hiiro holding loosely onto Rinne’s arms. Rinne sighs, deep and satisfied, his slowly softening dick still inside him, and puts his face under Hiiro’s chin, leaving wet kisses on his fluttering pulse.

The urge to bite down and mark Hiiro as his is overwhelming, but he knows Hiiro won’t be able to cover it up, so he keeps the pressure light. Hiiro allows it for a while, leaning heavily onto his chest, before he makes a soft humming sound and gets out of his embrace.

Rinne takes a step back, his cock slipping out of Hiiro, and watches how the first trickle of cum starts leaking out of his hole. His belly clenches pleasantly at the sight, desire warming his groin even though he just had an orgasm.

It’s a damn mess and a lot of cum, too, trailing slowly down his thighs.

It must be uncomfortable, but Hiiro doesn’t even seem to mind, pulling his pants back up without bothering to clean it up, and fixes his clothing and face for their live instead, which is about to start in... five minutes.

Shit.

Once Hiiro’s done he turns around, smile soft and face still lightly flushed, holding out his hand for Rinne to take.

“Let’s go together, Nii-san.”

Rinne lets out a deep breath, feeling warm all over, and takes it.

Yeah.

His little brother is going to be the death of him.

Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> i can never decide what i like better: a) hiiro being cute and innocent and rinne being somewhat of a creep or b) hiiro being super horny for rinne and quite aggressive?? lmao. what do y'all prefer?? i feel like there aren't that many amagicest shippers, so i think it'd be nice to know what y'all think?? to maybe help me get motivation/ideas for new fics and stuff.
> 
> (also: since everyone has been so nice and i wanna talk to y'all: i'm @kiwishiima on twt! i'm super shy, but i also love making new friends!!)


End file.
